


Smiles

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's pov, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Chat spies on Marinette one day and thinks about all her qualities





	Smiles

Peering through the balcony window

Upside down

Blinking his huge green eyes at the girl inside.

  
  
Twirling around the room

Brow pinched in concentration

Tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth.

 

  
Ribbon, fabric, scraps

Scattered at her feet.

Her fingers moved nimbly

In a dance that only she knew and understood.

 

She's an endless supply of goodness

And chocolate

And happiness.

She fills him with warmth and she takes away

The pains of the day.

 

She greets him

With a smile

That reaches to his toes.

"Princess"

He greets her as she offers her hand

To help him in.

 

And it is with a smile that she says goodbye

As he whispers her name

And his lips ghost over her knuckles.


End file.
